The Book
by FNRutterHoa
Summary: The door to the destiny of the House of Anubis. A book. Nobody expected something like this in the week before graduation. Relationships are tested, hearts will be broken. In the blink of an eye, everything has changed.
1. Prologue

I'm creating stories without updating and I know this is very wrong, and I will try to update this one for now.

**Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa not have House of Anubis, or Plato. Only the plot.**

The Book - Chapter One

_"The book is a teacher who speaks but does not respond." - _Plato

Narrator POV

It was a normal day in the house of Anubis. No, the story does not start like this. It was a stressful day. The day that many were expecting. Graduation.

I'll explain the situation of this house. Patricia and Eddie were together and strong. Beautiful couple. Despite the continuous fighting, Patricia and Eddie are really in love.

Joy and Jerome are in a stable relationship. Alfie and Willow too. Mara and Fabian were in a complicated relationship, because nobody knows what is their status.

KT is single and happy. As she says.

But everything can change with the arrival of three more people and a single book.

Yes, a book.

But it is _The Book_.

The book was of average size, and had a beautiful black leather cover. On the cover was written in golden letters and tilted the word: "_Destiny_".

The girl quietly exit the cab and paid the driver. She picked up the bags and started walking. Stumbled in the Book. The girl, curious, took the book and before she could read word "_Destiny_", the letters disappeared. Was a normal book with a beautiful cover of leather. But the girl found it very strange and she put in her purse.

Silently, she walked over to the old house. She wanted to surprise the housemates. Especially one person.

She opened the front door, walked to the dining room, and saw the residents of the house of Anubis watching a movie.

Patricia was the first who realized that her friend was in the room. And the punk girl shouted: _"Nina!"_

_**Liked it? I will update soon!**_

_**-FNRutterHoa**_


	2. Chapter 1

The Book - Chapter Two

Disclaimer: FNRutterHoa not own House of Anubis.

_"The only thing worse than a boy who hates us._

_A boy who loves us. "- _Markus Suzak - The book thief.

No Pov

"Nina!" Patricia shouted alerting their housemates.

Trixie stood up and hugged her. Everyone was surprised. Jerome stood up and said: "The American is back!"

Everyone laughed.

Alfie hugged Nina and asked: "Did you find some alien?"

Nina said "Unfortunately not. But do not give up!"

Alfie laughed.

Willow reached behind Alfie said: "I'm Willow! You must be Nina, Nina Martin, American, and the cause of Fabian almost get depressed!" Willow laughed

"Uhh ... Depressed?" Nina asked

"Yes! He almost attacked Eddie, he also had a sad face and Eddie said he slept with your 'locket' every night." Willow said

Nina smiled and inside her heart melted.

After embracing everyone and meet KT, Nina wanted to see Fabian. But did not see him in the room.

Fabian Pov

Nina is here. I thought when she would arrive, I would kiss and have a romantic moment Fabina as well, but I'm here in my room, locked and sitting hugging my knees. I really have a complicated love life.

I do not know if I'm dating Mara, and I do not want to break anyone's heart.

I'm so afraid to hurt somebody that I end up hurting myself. And this is really bad for me. But I have to be a man, and see Nina. My chosen one. Or how should I call her? Crush? Ex-girlfriend? Ah! I can not stand it.

Nina must be wondering where I am. I open the door and walk quietly into the room, where I see Nina hugging Eddie. Okay, at the beginning of the school year I almost hurt Eddie and I can not deny that I had A LOT jealous of the relationship "Protector" and "Paragon".

Nina saw me. We block looks and I had a chance to see her wonderful and stunning green eyes. I moved closer and without speaking a word, we hugged warmly.

She broke away and said, "I missed you, Fabian."

"I missed you too." I responded

We looked at each other and we were leaning ...

"Nina!" Mara interrupted us

We split up and Nina hugged Mara.

Mara, after broke the hug, looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. I did not understand.

There was a awkward tension in the hall. Everyone saw what Mara has made. A knock at the door broke the awkward silence. Eddie, uncomfortably, left the hall and opened the door.

Then Eddie shouted: "Amber! ... And blond boy! And Dad?"

Everyone walked to the door to see Eddie hugging Amber. AND MICK! And Mr. Sweet, but that does not matter much, because we see the all the time. Stop babbling, Fabian!

"Mick and Amber!" They all shouted at the same time and everyone hugged.

Mick came closer to me and said very loudly for everyone listen: "Hey, Fabian, you get your Nina?"

Awkward silence again.

I just think better. I'm a complicated relacionamente with the ex-girlfriend of my best friend. Oh God. This can get more complicated?

So said: "Anubis residents His graduation will be postponed to the end of the month. And the end of the month is in two weeks. Then leverage to get more time with the older residents. Goodbye." And then he left.

The bag Nina began to shine.

And something happened.

"Your bag is special, Nina? She is shining, and I love glitter!" Amber exclaimed

Everyone looked at Nina's purse to see a book leaving from her bag. Flying. FLYING. He landed on the dining table. The common room was transformed into a large living room with black walls, golden chairs, a white screen and a large table. The book was on the big table. Open the first page.

"Sit" A scary voice said.

We all sat. The chairs moved and stood around the table in a perfect way.

We were all scared. The book has multiplied in size. He was very large.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Nina screamed.

"You will understand." The creepy voice said.

Someone appeared on the big white screen. She was a beautiful woman, and she looked like a queen of Egypt. Or even a goddess.

She said: "You have to see this book. My name is Amneris. This book was made in heaven. Only for you guys."

"He talks about what?" Mara asked

"I can not tell you." She said mysteriously.

"I am your descendant!" Nina exclaimed to Amneris.

"Yes, Nina Martin. I'm very proud of you. And I have to go. Goodbye."

Amneris disappeared from the big screen and the book shined again calling our attention.

I decided to pick up the book and started reading.

_I hope you enjoyed! Bye Bye!_

_-FNRutterHoa_


	3. Chapter 2

The Book - Chapter 2

**AN: Guys, there was an error at the time of translation (On the chapter 1). (I use translation because I do not speak English. I'm Brazilian). In Pov Fabian, he means that he is a complicated relationship with Mara. This thing Mabian and Mick. I'm sorry! (The word "relacionamente" is the wrong word.)**

_"Just like a drop of poison compromises a whole bucket, also lie, however small, spoils our whole life." - Mahatma Gandhi_

Nina POV

Fabian opened the book. A name written in gold stood on the first page. Alfie Lewis. Fabian went to the next page. All were silently watching the book.

Then Fabian said: "I will read it aloud to a better understanding of all, Okay?"

All said yes.

"Alfred Marmaduke Drew Lewis. Young adult, 24 years of age. Engaged. Nationality: England. Currently lives with his fiancée in London. Works as an entrepreneur."

Jerome then asked, "But will not say who he is going to marry?"

"This has nothing written." Fabian said**.**

"Okay, then this book will just say that?"Amber said.

Amneris then appeared again on the screen.

"Residents of Anubis. book will answer everything. Just do not ask that. Will stress the book. Responses of this book is a present." She said.

Then she disappeared.

"Shall we continue?" Fabian asked.

All agreed.

"Michael William Campbell. Age: 24. He is married. He is English and lives in London. He already has a baby with his wife. The baby's name is David Brad Campbell. He is a soccer star." Fabian said.

"Oh! Campbell will have a son!" Alfie said.

The girls and boys giggled and Mick blushed.

"Jerome Charles Andrew Clarke. Age: 24. He is in a relationship. He is English and lives in London. He is an entrepreneur with his best friend Alfie."

"Aww, you guys are still best friends!" Nina exclaimed

Jerome and Alfie smiled.

"Fabian James Holmes Rutter. Age: 24. He is on honeymoon with his wife. He is English and lives in London. He is a successful doctor."

"In Honeymoon, Rutter?" Mick sneered

Everyone laughed. And Fabian blushed.

"Tomorrow will have more details about the future ..." Fabian finished.

The environment has changed. We returned to the common room of Anubis.

"And my future?" Eddie asked

"It must be because you are the Osirion." I whispered to Eddie.

"Oh"

Victor went downstairs. He said: "I prepared the rooms, and Nina will be sleeping in the attic with Amber. Going to sleep with Mick and Fabian and Eddie. Already have an extra bed there. Miss Rutter-Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Martin and Miss Milington and Mister Campbell is good to see you guys again." He finished leaving Me and Fabian blushing furiously and Mick laughing.

"I liked this new Victor!" Mick cried and we were laughing as if nothing had happened.

But I have a feeling about tomorrow. I shook that feeling and I went unpack with Amber.

_**Liked? **_

_**-FNRUTTERHOA**_


	4. Chapter 3

The Book - Chapter 3

_"Live today,_

_because yesterday is gone_

_and tomorrow might not come. "- Antoine Saint-Exupéry_

Narrator POV

Amid the quiet night, two girls, both very curious, entered the common room of the House of Anubis.

When they entered the room changed again. The two girls sat down, and opened the book.

Headed for the pages they wanted, read and hot tears streamed to their faces.

The result was not what they wanted. The future of the boys were not to be with those girls. On impulse, the girl was still crying, tore the page that had the boy's name.

She did not know she had ruined everything.

The girls returned to their respective rooms and slept crying.

Nina POV

I woke with a big headache. And with a yell.

All went down, and saw that everything came from the room as Eddie, Mick and Fabian shared. I ran. I arrived at the room and saw everyone surrounding the bed that belonged to Fabian. When everyone saw me, they opened the way for Fabian. Fabian was motionless, and a pale sickly.

"He's not breathing, but still has a pulse." Patricia said in tears.

It was then that I broke. I ran to his bed and cried a lot. I could feel KT almost crying, Amber crying hysterically, Patricia crying on the Eddie's shoulder,Mara had tears streaming down her face, Willow was in shock, and Joy was crying like Amber. The guys were holding their girlfriends and Mick was crying too.

I'm heartbroken. Fabian. Fabian is almost dead. DEAD. Fabian. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. My real love. Suddenly, a force pulled us to the common room. The room changed.

White screen appeared Amneris.

"I can not believe you guys did this!" she screamed

"What?" I asked, still in tears.

"The girl. A girl saw the future full of all"

"Really?" KT said

"Yes, and unsatisfied, ripped the page of Fabian Rutter."

Everyone was surprised.

"The result was that! Not believe! still have a pulse?" Amneris asked fearfully.

"Yes." Patricia answered

"The Gods will kill me!" Amneris almost cried.

"Fabian Rutter is an important part." She continued.

"You can all die too. Tell me who did this. Now. Then I will decide your punishment."

"I did." Someone said, and I turned to see ...

_**Liked it?**_

_**-FNRUTTERHOA**_


	5. Chapter 4

The book - Chapter 4

"Only one sees well with the heart, the essential is invisible to the eye."

-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Nina Pov

Mara. Mara may have killed Fabian. Everyone was scared. My anger was growing. Eddie and Mick realized, and held my arms.

I started trying to let go just that they did not let. I just want to pull the hair of Mara. Is that wrong?

"You bitch, how you do it, your selfish!" I screamed (Rated T)

Everyone was watching. Jerome and Alfie were wide eyed.

"But he kissed me, Nina." She said innocently

"He probably should have gotten sick after that."

"Ooooh!" Jerome and Alfie said

"He forgot you, Nina. Get over yourself."

"Get a life, Mara. He never forgot me. Get over yourself. Mara. More one on the list right? Mick, Jerome, Fabian, and I can not forget you stole some kisses from Mr. Winkler too, right?

All were open-mouthed.

"Let's stop right here girls ..." Amneris spoke

One thing I had not noticed. Mick and Eddie loosened my arms. I ran up and Mara started a big fight. Jerome and Alfie are clapping.

Mick and Eddie separate us. I did a lot of damage in Mara, but she made me too. That bitch. I do not even want to look at her, or she will turn me into stone.

"Open the book please." Amneris said

"But we need to take care of the girls," said Mick

"Do not worry." Amneris said

Our bodies gleamed and Mara and I were already healed.

We open the book, which just opened the page of Fabian. The page it was torn in half.

Amneris eyes widened.

"It was worse than I thought." she said

"How so?" Willow asked

"Fabian is 18, right?"

"Yes" said Amber

"Break half."

Suddenly, the cutest little boy in the world entered the common room. He was thin, had normal height, dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and was pale. Was about nine.

"He is Fabian?" KT and Patricia asked

"Yes" said Amneris

The little boy was wearing a green plaid shirt, blue jeans and vans.

"What's going on here, huh?" The little Fabian asked with a cute british accent.

"Awww .." The girls said simultaneously.

_**Liked?**_

_**-FNRUTTERHOA :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

The Book - Chapter 6

"It is stupid to ask the gods what one can achieve alone."

- Epicurus

Nina Pov

The small and cute Fabian walked to me and asked:

"Pretty girl, can you tell me what is happening?"

"God, until age nine Fabian still flirts with Nina." Jerome says.

"Fabian, we're talking to that woman over there." I said blushing and pointing to Amneris.

"Oh, ok" He said getting quiet.

"Rutter, please, you have a girlfriend! Do not talk to this thing." Mara said

"Oh, please! And are you my girlfriend? 'Cause I watched that whole fight. Fabian older must be really stupid, right?"

"Fabian, look at the language with older people!" Amber exclaimed.

"Sorry. But this girl can not speak of the pretty girl! The pretty girl has to be treated very well. My mum said that I had to treat nice girls like princesses!"

"Aww!" Willow and KT exclaimed. Amneris was watching Fabian with a smile on her face.

Amneris Pov

If Fabian knew his fate. Fabian and Nina are a couple ever made in heaven. But Seth, the enemy of Osiris, placed many obstacles in the way. Because if Fabian and Nina get married and have a son or daughter, the Gods may end up with Seth. Let me explain further. Nina and Fabian are my descendant is the descendant of the God Amon Ra. It's a combination of very strong power. The book is real, but we chose the house of Anubis to read it because it will show that the fate of Nina is Fabian.


End file.
